


Sword Lessons

by DeadHooligan



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cutesy, F/F, Funny, Gay Rights, No Smut, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Some Humor, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadHooligan/pseuds/DeadHooligan
Summary: After Lucina finds out Daisy doesn't know exactly know how to use a sword, she decides to teach her on her own, despite knowing what her own girlfriend is capable of. While Daisy doesn't know how to properly use a sword, she knows how to do a lotta damage to someone.





	Sword Lessons

"What do you mean you don't know to use a sword? It's easy! Out of all the people I know, it has to be you who doesn't know to use a sword," Lucina said as she held up her own sword.

"I never learned how to I guess. No one remotely in the Mushroom Kingdom or in Sarasaland uses a sword, so it's not like I was ever given the chance. We prefer to step on enemies rather than use some sword," Daisy pointed out.

"Stepping on your enemies isn't always going to work!"

"It did when Charizard stepped on you," Daisy chuckled, giving Lucina a sly look.

"That was Charizard. He's heavy. He could kill you if he sat on you. Look, what I'm trying to say is that you need to find a better way to protect yourself, like a sword. You don't want to be like Peach, do you?" Lucina replied.

"Ew, no," she sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"So, I'm going to teach you!" Lucina cheered. "I am your girlfriend after all. I want you to be safe from others like Bowser."

Daisy sighed with a smirk on her face as Lucina lifted up her sword even more. While Lucina was good with using a sword, Daisy wasn't sure she was really capable of teaching someone like her. Only time could tell if Daisy could really learn how to use a sword in combat like Lucina did.

"Alright, watch carefully!"

Lucina lowered her sword down as she held her hand in a normal position. Her sword poked out forward, keeping it away from her body. Lucina looked forward. In front of her was a tree with a large and thick trunk. A smirk appeared across her face as she dashed forward like lightning striking down on the ground. She lifted up her sword as she got closer, stabbing first into the trunk as she froze in her track. Once the sword went in as deep as it could, Lucina yanked it out. She turned around to face Daisy.

"See? Like that," Lucina remarked.

"Yikes," Daisy responded.

"That's how you respond to everything. Well, anyways, it's your turn to try," she spoke.

Lucina placed her sword in Daisy's gloved hands. Lucina stood to the side, watching her girlfriend's nice step. Daisy held the sword with two hands, having it stick up straight. "No! Not like that. Here, let me show you," Lucina said as she walked over, touching Daisy's hands. Daisy got flustered from Lucina's touch as she moved away one her hands. Daisy was really gay. She couldn't control herself from blushing.

Lucina lowered down Daisy's hand which held her sword. Lucina turned Daisy's body to face the tree with the large trunk. Daisy looked up at the tree as Lucina moved Daisy's into the correct position. "Now you're in the right position! All you have to do now is charge at that tree," she explained. Daisy took a deep breath.

Lucina let go of Daisy as she stepped back. Daisy was frozen for a couple of seconds before she dashed forward. Daisy was a much faster runner than Lucina. Lucina guessed it was because of all the sports she played while she was back at the Mushroom Kingdom. Before she could stop herself, Daisy ran straight into the tree, having the sword fall to the ground. Daisy screeched as she fell down.

"Ah! My face was assaulted," she screamed. Lucina couldn't help but to chuckle at Daisy. 

 _Gods, she's so fucking cute,_ Lucina thought to herself.

"Argh! You know what. I don't care anymore," Daisy said as she picked up Lucina's sword. She quickly stood up as she took a step back.

"This bitch empty. YEEEET!" Daisy yelled as she threw the sword in front of her, missing the tree's trunk.

"DAISY, NO!" Lucina screamed as she ran over to Daisy.

It was too late. The sword was thrown in the distance where Dark Pit and Palutena. The two spoke to each other until Palutena noticed there was a sword going toward them at lightning speed.

"Oh mY ME, Pittoo, LOOK OUT-" Palutena shrieked. Palutena's warning came too late. Dark Pit was already dead, having Lucina's sword through his neck.

"OH MY ME, PITTOO'S FUCKING DEAD!" the goddess yelled as she yeeted the fuck out. She didn't want to be there when the cops found his dead body. 

"You never told me you were good at sword throwing!" Lucina gasped, looking in amazement at her girlfriend.

"Eh, I guess I am," Daisy laughed, shrugging. 

"You have to teach me some day!" Lucina exclaimed as she grabbed Daisy's shoulders. Lucina was full of awe in Daisy's skills that she was used to murder Dark Pit. To her, it was completely wonderful.

"Oh, trust me, I will," she responded. She looked off in the distance as she giggled.

In the distance, Chrom and Sonic looked on, seeing what Lucina and Daisy were up to currently. Chrom sighed in joy as he watched the two hug each other before Daisy picked up Lucina, starting to dance around wildly. Chrom grinned widely. Sonic looked over at Chrom in a peak of curiosity.

"Why don't you look at that, Sonic! It's just gals being pals," Chrom commented, looking proudly at Lucina.

"They're lesbians, Chrom," Sonic said.

"Wait, what?" Chrom gasped in a dramatic way. He knew Lucina was gay, but he didn't know his daughter was that gay. Sonic shook his head in disappointment. He didn't know why he bothered to be around Chrom at this point.

"Gay rights!" Sonic shouted as he ran off in the distance, knowing Chrom was an uneducated fool.


End file.
